The Dark One
by Morrow Stackwell
Summary: Was Bullet With Butterfly Wings. Edward left Bella after Italy. She moved away from Forks. What happeneds when the Volturi find her? And what new power does she has. Rated M for violence and language. Summary really sucks, please read.
1. Chapter 1

"_The world is a vampire, sent to drain  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain?  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game"_

_Bullet with Butterfly Wings – The Smashing Pumpkins_

As I pulled up to my house I noticed strange a car in the drive way. One was my roommates, Fred and the other was a very well tinted, black SUV. This couldn't be good. All I could hear was the sound my flip-flops made as I walked towards the front door. I could smell something foul in the air the closer to my front door I got. I grew nervous but a part of me knew what it was and why. Taking a deep breath ready to face the demons inside, I slowly opened the door as the scent of blood entered my nose. I closed the door behind me and stared at the bloody mess called my living room was. Fred's body laid by the TV…and the love seat…and in the hall leading to my room and other parts of the main section of the house. Anger flooded my veins as I surveyed the scene around me, glancing over the ones who did this. I glared at their pale, smug faces. I wanted to slap the smiling, smug ass faces off of Caius, Jane, Felix and Demetri. Marcus was the only one how didn't have a smug look on besides Aro. Aro was watching me with a kind smile on his face. It looked odd with the scene around us.

"He wouldn't tell us where you were." I turned toward Aro, his voice sounding like an amused whisper. It reminded me of the first time I saw him, always smiles with him it seemed.

I chuckled, "Should have known you would be here sooner or later." I turned back around, stepping over what looked to be a part of a spine, and walked into the kitchen. I went to get a drink from the cabinet by the stove. Choosing the always fun Captain Morgan I took off the cap of the medium size bottle and threw it the counter. I walked back into the living room, not going farther than the walkway between the two rooms.

"Alcohol is bad for you." Aro said as if nothing was wrong. I guess to him this is normal. I took another gulp of the spiced rum as I thought it over.

I smirked, "Yes, cause vampires are so much better." I motioned towards where the disembodied spine laying a foot from me and to the puddles of blood on the floors and the blood painted on the walls. I breathed in deeply, the scent of blood filled my nose. It didn't make me want to be sick this time, it made me thirst.

"Touché." He softly chuckled. I took another big gulp from the bottle. I moved over to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room and leaned against it. I glanced at the others before I left my gaze on him.

"So, gonna kill me now," Taking more, to drink feeling the sweet buzz coming up. "Or are you going to wait?"

"Why aren't they with you?" Aro asked talking about the Cullens. I slid down the wall, coming to a stop when my bum hit the floor. I leaned my dizzy head against the wall and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"He left again. He left before I even woke up the next morning." My voice darkened. "But this time I expected it." I got up and stumbled to the fire place. I stared at Fred's head laying inside of it. "Can we make a deal?" I asked quietly.

"What kind of deal?"

"Aro, no, we are here to kill the human than leave, nothing else." Caius said glaring at his brother.

"Let's just listen to what she has to say."

"You could benefit from this deal too Caius." I said darkly not turning around. He just growled while I smirked. "He broke me, he left me for dead, and I had to fend off a ruthless vampire on my own because of him. I nearly died but because of that I am who I am now." I felt my eyes change as and energy surged through me.

"What do you want?"

I felt the energy bubble in my hand, making a ball of fire. I turned around with an evil glint in my red eyes and stared straight into Aro's wide dark eyes. "I want to watch him burn." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw them perk up at my change in attitude. Aro stared at me with his power hungry gaze. "Give me that and you can do whatever you want with me. Kill me, change me, enslave me, I don't care."

"How do you have the power to kill a vampire?" He asked lusting for the new found power I have.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" He nodded, I was kind of shocked he had but I guess when you live for a very long time and don't sleep you can do a lot of things. "What I can do is like the force."

"Prove it." They way he said that sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

I sneered at his lack of faith. Felix came at me, so I proved it. I let the energy lift him into the air and laughed as I watched him kick, trying to get out of my force grip. I heard Jane and Demetri chuckle at their friend.

"Bella, let him go." I frowned that my fun was up so soon but did as I was told. He dropped to the floor and glared at m. He started to go for me again but I stared into his eyes, enforcing fear into his very being. He knelt down and stared at me as if he was the weak human and I was the gruesome killer. I grinned evilly down at him. "Bella!" I growled turning away from him and back to my bottle of Captain I had left on the mantle of the fire place. "That was impressive, Bella." He said once Felix was back at his spot against the wall by Caius. I stared over at Aro taking another sip from the bottle. "Let us talk about it then we will tell you." I nodded and walked down the hall and into my room. I set the bottle on the nightstand then face planted on my bed, snuggling into the cool sheets. A few minutes later I heard the front door close and cold arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up into sitting position, turning my around to face him. I looked up to him. "You're eyes are brown again." His voice brushed against my face.

"I know. What are you going to do?" Not really caring. I already knew my fate was filled with pain and death, might as well embrace it.

He crawled over me, making me lay back down. He held my legs down with his and held my wrists down above my head. By the look in his eyes I was now the prey. My heart raced but not in fear, oh no, it raced in excitement. The energy started to pulse through me, turning my eyes red making him grin seductively. "We go to kill Edward then you came back to Italy with us. I decide what I want to do with you then."

"Like join the guard?" I used the energy to get a feel on his emotions. It was very lustful for my body, for my blood, and for my power. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes." His breath tickled my neck.

"Can we go now?" I asked, my thoughts turning to how I should get my revenge on the bastard who ripped my heart out.

"Yes, but first you have to die." He grinned sadistically.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Yes, but first you have to die." He grinned sadistically._ While holding both my wrist in one hand, he grabbed a pen from my bed side table and stabbed my left arm. He did it so fast it was just a blur of black and white. I moaned in discomfort as he dug the pen deeper in my bicep. I pressed my body against his as my back arched in pain. I was thankful for my buzz as it numbed that pain. He dug it deep, scraping it against the bone and piercing it through the other side of my arms. I screamed a little before he pulled it out. The blood poured from the hole, spilling onto the clean white sheets. His arm went up and striked back down into my right shoulder. I cried out as it tore the muscle and scraped against my shoulder bone. My back arched, pressing my body against his. I stared into Aro's black eyes, his eyes gleaming with amusement and bloodlust. The energy building in me, I felt my eyes changed as I grew angry. He pulled the pen out of my shoulder, my blood dripping from it. A thought of him licking off the blood entered my thoughts but quickly left as I saw my chance. I used the built up energy to push him away from me against the wall of my bedroom, breaking the picture frame hanging on the wall. I breathed heavy and deep breaths, fighting the pain as it consumed my upper body.

"I think that's enough." I breathed looking over at him. He shocked expression soon changed to one of someone who was trying to stay calm. His eyes bored into mine as he took unnesscary breaths. He tried to push against the invisible strength keeping him against the wall.

"No." His voice was heavy with anger filled lust.

"Why?" I said watching the blood spill from me as it flowed down my body.

"So they think you're dead or at least kidnapped and will be dead. It matches the living room. Now let me go." I had to admit it made sense. I hesitated for a second then let him go. He was back on top of me in a flash. He had me pinned down just like before except he used more force. His grip on my wrists so tighting my hands were going numb from lack of blood flow. I wiggled underneath him and my pain increased. "Never do that again." He growled at me "I am your Master and you will do what I say. You will not go against me." I stared at him in awe, his power hypnotizing me. He smirked and ripped my shirt and bra off throwing them somewhere behind him. He roughly dragged the pen down my chest, in between my breast causing a red line to appear on my chest. The blood spread over my already bloodied body. He brought his face down to my chest, settling in between my breasts. My breathing hitched as his tongue licked up the blood, a slight moan escaping my lips as his tongue rubbed over my sensitive skin. He lifted his head licking his lips. "Your blood taste so good." He moaned. Next thing I know I'm on my stomach again held down just as before but not as tight. I cried out in painful pleasure as he used the pen to carve what felt like his name into my back, along my shoulder blades. "You are now _mine_." He growled, lifting me up so my injured back pressed against his cold hard chest. He kissed my neck lightly as he wrapped the hand with the pen around my body, pushing the tip to my stomach, lightly moving it down to my right thigh. I cursed myself for choosing shorts to wear today. He pushed it in deep, piercing muscles and tendons. I screamed in pain and threw my head back as he shoved it deeper at an angle, moving it around slightly. Fresh blood covered my leg and bed. He let me go leaving the pen deep inside my thigh. I fell onto my hands, wincing at the pain that shot through my shoulder and arm when I put my weight on it. I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm myself, mind over matter. I pulled the crimson pen out of my leg as more blood poured out. "Clean up, we leave soon." And he was gone. I got up and stripped off my shorts and grabbed my towel, wrapping myself in it. I limped to the bath room, not caring about anybody seeing my half naked body. I turned on the shower and got in cringing as the hot water hit my open wounds. I quickly washed the blood off of me and washed my hair. I was so transfixed by my blood mixing with the water I didn't notice he was watching me until I was done. I turned off the water and went to grab my towel. He threw some clothes at me; short shorts and a work out tank top, both black but no underwear. "Put these on. Grab a small bag of some things you want to keep then meet me in the living room." I nodded. Aro pinned me up against the shower wall, breaking the tile. "You will answer me by Master. Either, 'Yes, master,' Or 'No, Master.' Got it?" He growled into my face, shoving on my open wounds. They bleed out from the pressure he caused.

"Yes, Master." I barely got out. He released his grip on me and I fell into the tub gasping for air stopping myself from hitting my head on the edge of the tub. I slowly got up and put on the clothes my Master has given me. I mentally sneered as I thought of having a Master. Like, being a slave. I just had to keep telling myself it was worth the pain if I got to kill Edward. I felt like a slut in this skimpy clothes and no underwear. 'At least they were black.' I thought as I grabbed a small back bag, filling it with things I would miss. I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered how I had left everybody with only a note telling them I will stay in contact. I now wished I had at least called and told them where I was. I had just left and got on a plan to Florida as an impulse to get far away from Forks. An Idea popped into my head. Maybe I could give them peace if they thought I was dead. I used my new best friend, The Force and made an image of me packing for Aro's sake.

I grabbed the bloody pen from the bed and I quickly wrote,

"_Dear Charlie Swan, I ran away from Forks because I couldn't stand to be there anymore with him around. Tell Jacob I love him and will never forget him. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. If you're reading this I'm probably dead. I'm sorry I never called like I promised. I love you Dad. Tell Mom I love her too and I'm sorry." _

_-Love Bella_

I wrote "READ THIS" in big letters and placed it on the bed side table, hoping that someone would give it to him. I wiped the blood from the pen onto the ruined bed sheets and stood up. With one last look at my room I left, not turning the light off. I broke the image and walked in to the living room. Blood still sprayed everywhere as well as Fred's body.  
"I'm ready Master." I said bowing my head slightly to Aro. Might as well give into the whole Master thing.

"Let's go." He picked me up, my bare feet kicking in protest. To a nosey neighbor it would look like I was being kidnapped and that's how they wanted it to look.

"Let me go, I can walk myself." He acted like he didn't hear me.

Once inside the black, dark SUV Felix sped off down the road towards the small local air port.

"Put this on when we get there." Aro handed me a black cloak.

"I don't understand why you can't just kill the human then we can kill the Cullen boy. He did break the law." Caius said sourly sneering in my direction.

"I don't question your methods now do I?" Aro replied sounding bored as if they had talked about this a lot. "She stays alive and that's the end of it."

It was an awkward ride to the airport. They would all glare at me at some point. My wounds started to clot. The blood dried, caking on my right leg, left arms, right shoulder and my back. It hurt like a bitch but I masked the pain. Once we got there I put on the cloak as told and was guided/dragged to a private black jet. It looked like it cost a lot with the blacked out side windows. Even thousands of feet in the air they had to hide who they were in the sun. It was kind of sad. Once on board I knew it did cost a lot by the leather seats and the separate room in the back and a small bathroom beside it. Aro lead me to the room in the back shutting the door behind him. "Sleep, Bella. When you wake we will be there." He motioned to the small bed. It was a long flight from Florida to Washington. I sat down my bag by the wall and walked over to the bed. Once I sat down on it he was beside me, stroking my cheek. "Does it hurt," Moving his cold hand down to my bare shoulder, causing me to shiver at his light touch.

"Yes, but I've had worse." It was true. When James attacked me I was in a lot of pain. Of course I had thoughts of _him_ to help soothe me then.

I jumped when he growled and looked at him confused. "Who hurt you?"

I was shocked, "No- Nobody…well they are dead now." I stuttered. My eyes and mood changed as I thought of the one who isn't. "Except for one…but that's about to change." There was a pause.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked down at my exposed thigh.

"Yes Master." He growled and pinned me to the small bed.

"Don't lie to me." My heart raced at his possessiveness. He's mood changed way more than any pregnant woman I've ever seen. It was tiresome.

"But I enjoyed it. It wasn't like their pain, it was special." I tried to reassure him that I was his. He stared into my eyes. His black stone cold ones boring into my redden brown ones. "No others felt as good or hurt so bad." I appealed to the monster within him. He relaxed and pulled me into his embrace.

"Sleep _my_ Bella."

"Yes, Master." I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I dreamed of ways to kill the one guy who hurt me the most.

* * *

_**Think you will be able to look at a pen the same? I don't...**_

_**Yeah, I know it doesn't have much to it but this is all I had time for but the next chapter will have the Cullens in it! (I think, don't remember what I wrote to be honest.) Anyways reviews are awesome, you should try it sometime. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:**__** There is violence in this chapter but no more pens. I had forgotten how weird I made the pen scene.**_

_"Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage"_

_Bullet With Butterfly Wings - The Smashing Pumpkins  
_

"Bella, wake up." My eyes shot open to meet milky red ones. "Come on, we are here, and put your cloak back on." He pulled me up and handed me my bag. I put on the velvet cloak, it felt soft against my bare skin then picked up my bag. He seemed at ease as he helped me out of the room and off the plane. The pain from my injuries was great. The wounds throbbed painfully. Blood still covered the area around each one, my leg and arm where he pierced it with the pen was the worse. My arm was red and swollen, I would have to see a doctor soon. The walk down the stairs was horrible, I was half tempted to just fall down them, it seemed so much easier that way. At last I was done with the wretched stairs and we headed towards yet another black tinted SUV. I guess it's the only thing that could easily hold all 8 of us. Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Demetri were in the car waiting for us. Once inside Felix, once again, floored it in what I figured to be the direction towards the Cullen's. It had been so long since I've been here that I didn't quite remember it, I had tried to push it out of my mind when he left the second time. I sat in between Aro and Jane, I could feel her unease towards it radiating off of her.

"Change your shirt Bella." Aro said while handing me another clean, bloodless black tank top.

"Yes, Master." I said while everyone smirked at my obedience. I went to take my shirt off not caring what they thought; when I noticed that it had dried to my cuts. I took a deep breath to ready myself for what I had to do. I hissed in pain as it ripped off the healing skin from my his name on my back. There was a intake of breath from everyone besides Aro. I felt the warm blood trickle down my back, causing my to forget about my shirtless body in front of them. Aro handed me the cloak I had taken off when got into the SUV.

"Just cover your front with this while your blood dries. When we get closer I'm going to need you to block ours thoughts." I used the cloak as a want to be snuggie and went ahead and blocked their thoughts, with how Felix was driving I'm sure it wouldn't take long to get there.

"Yes, Master." I looked out the front window as the familiar scenery passed us by. I tensed my back, causing it to spill more blood and I silently cursed, as we pulled down the road I regonized to be _theirs_. As we pulled up to the house I noticed that the Cullen's had filed outside onto the porch. I growled when I saw Edward, earning me a few curious glances, I paid no attention to them. I got excited with the thought of what was about to happen and started to bounce in my seat with anticipation. Aro Put his hand on my bad shoulder, earning him a flinch from me.

"Wait Bella. Let us talk to them first. Carlisle can bandage your wounds. Don't speak unless spoken to." Aro whispered into my ear so low I almost didn't hear it. I nodded my response, not wanting to let them hear anything. Earning me a slap on the back, right on the deep cuts on my back where his name was imbedded in me. I hissed with pain but otherwise ignored it. "Put your shirt on _pet_." He sneered at me. I did as told feeling the blood soak into the once clean tank top. Everybody got out as I put my cloak on hiding my face. Not that they wouldn't be able to smell me, I mean I _was_ bleeding and not to mention covered in blood.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Aro?" The ever polite Carlisle asked once everybody was out of the SUV. I always respected his kindness but now it just seemed pointless. I stood behind and on the right side of Aro, Edward's dark gaze on my hooded one. I looked at the house not looking directly at anyone. Afraid of what I would see in their faces and then chicken out….then get myself killed from my stupidity.

"We came for Bella's sake. She is wounded and needs a doctor." Aro stated it as if I had simply fallen and hurt myself. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me to his side squeezing it to make sure I stayed. I winched as pain shot through my arm at his movements.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle turned to me, looking at my bloodied leg, my cloak hiding my bloody and damaged torso.

"Life happened Carlisle, you know me, the danger magnet." I smiled at him kindly.

"Did they hurt you Bella?" Edward asked glaring at Aro. I tensed trying to keep my calm.

"Not anymore than you did." I growled at him. Loving the way he flinched at my words.

"Let's get you cleaned up, dear." I heard a rumble come from Aro's chest when Carlisle called me dear. Aro took me up to the stairs, hiding his anger at his old friend. We followed Carlisle inside, the rest follwed us, Edward and Alice in the lead. "Can you take off your cloak so it can look at your leg better?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I untied the strings slowly, nervous about what would happen. I took it off and heard them gasp as they saw that it wasn't just my leg that was injured.

"He carved his name into you?" Edward and Alice both yelled, losing their control. The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Esme said going into the kitchen to get the phone, giving me a sorrow filled others either glaring at Aro and glaringat me. I tried to listen to the whispers but I couldn't hear what was being said by any side. Aro tensed and glared down at me. Esme came back in with a horrified expression on. "Hold on a second Charlie." Holy shit it was my dad. It was my turn to tense. Maybe it was because of the letter. Shit, that means Aro will know about it. Fuck! My breathing started to pick up as I began to get really nervous. No doubt my face showed some fear. She covered the phone, "He says some cops in Florida tell him that you were stabbed with a pen and you used that pen to write him a goodbye letter." I flinched as Aro's grip got tighter. Jane, Felix and Demetri laughed at my stupidity, Caius looked triumphant and Marcus looked only slightly interested. "Charlie, I have to let you go, I have another call." She said in a robotic voice and hung up. Everybody was staring at me, Aro broke first. He back handed me across the face with the hand that had been holding my arm. The force of the slap caused me to fly backwards onto the piano. I cried out in pain as pieces from it pierced my skin and it broke to the floor.

"YOU WROTE A NOTE?" He screamed at me. Jane and the other members of the guard went to hold back Edward, and Emmett and Alice. I stood up, standing strong and looking him in the eye.

"I am sorry Master, but I had to. So he would think I was dead. If I didn't then he would look for me until he found me."

"I never said you could write a letter!" He came over to me, pinning me to the floor and grabbed a piece of the piano and stabbed my unharmed shoulder with it, shoving it in farther as its splintered edges tour in my flesh.

"AHH! I'M SORRY MASTER I WAS ONLY THINKING OF YOU!" I screamed trying to catch my breath, pushing against him. I then noticed Alec had incapitated all the Cullens.

He pulled out his makeshift stake, "Oh and how were you just thinking of me?"

"I didn't want my face to end up on a missing poster and if anybody saw me with you then you could get in trouble. Not saying that you couldn't get out but I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf Master." I said, fighting the new pain that consumed my thoughts. "I only wish to please you."

"Can't you see she's lying brother?" Caius butted in. "She's just saying those things to get out of trouble with you."

"Is this true?" Aro's eyes turned black from the anger.

"No Master. I'll prove it. Tell me what to do and I will do it." I was growing desperate to calm him. I don't think I could handle being stabbed like that again.

"Later. Now is not the time. Get up we must speak with the Cullens and follow through with our plans." He said standing up and turning away from me. "Alec let them go." And with that they were all staring at me, not daring to make a move. "Carlisle, If you'll be so kind to bandage her we could be out of your way much faster."

"Yes Aro, but I'm only doing it for her." He stated disappointed in his old friend.

"It's ok Carlisle, I'm fine."

"Wait for me in the kitchen." I nodded at him and walked into the massive unused kitchen. I felt faint from blood loss and almost fainted. I would have if it was for Alice helping me stand. "Thanks." I said as she led me to one of the chairs around the island. My stomach grumbled at me, I haven't eaten in almost a day. Alice noticed and started walking towards the fridge.

"Let me get you some food and juice." She called over her shoulder. I just smiled at her, laying my head on the cool marble counter. I heard the front door open then shut.

"What the hell are you thinking being around a maniac like Aro?" Edward yelled at me as soon as he entered the kitchen. "He slapped you then stabbed you. And look what he did to you! HE CRAVED HIS FUCKING NAME INTO YOU AND PIERCED YOUR ARM WITH A FUCKING PEN!" I was kinda surprised Esme didn't yell at him for his language.

"Still didn't hurt me as much as you did." I loved the way his face contorted into pain. It was worth the pain from Aro. A sick part of me actually enjoyed the way he treated me, how he over powered me. Carlisle started working on the newest wound, working at vampire speed. Alice placed a really good looking ham and cheese sandwich with the works and big cup full of apple juice in front of me. "I came home to find my roommate," I started as I ate the sandwich. Carlisle finished with the shoulder and moved to my swollen arm, lifting it up to clean it better. "Dead all over the living room. I made a deal with them. He had to make me bleed before so it didn't look my roommates death was my flaut and I looked like a victim that would be dead within the week." I finished the sandwich and drank my juice. Carlisle moved from my newly bandaged left arm to my right shoulder.

"Why would you make a deal with him? Huh? Why Bella? Sometimes you can be so daft!" I growled at Edward. "What now? Going to go cry?" I lost it. Within a second Edward was hitting the banister to the staircase. I got up walking towards him with my hand out stretched towards him as the energy flooded my body, taking control. I lifted him up and made him come towards me. As I looked into his eyes, his sneer changed to one of pure fear. "You're eyes…they're red." I sneered and slapped him causing his head to snap to the left. I felt cold hands grabbed my arms. I fought against them, trying to break free. I could have used my power against them but what I didn't want to hurt whoever it was.

"Bella, stop!" Jasper yelled at me, trying to calm me down, holding onto my arms tightly. I kept Edwards gaze as it just took on more fear the longer I looked into his eyes.

"Bella!" Alice's near panicked voice caught my attention. I looked over at her and she gasped. Jasper dragged me back into the kitchen. He held my hands behind my back. The rest stood in from of me in utter shock. Edward walked up to me. I glared at him and laughed when he flinched.

"What was that?" Carlisle stepped up.

"New power, it's all my pent up hatred coming out of me. It's how I killed Victoria. It's like The Force from Star Wars, the dark side of course. " I said not taking my glowing red eyes off of Edward's blackened ones.

The front door opened and Aro and his posse walked into the kitchen. He growled when he saw our positions. "Let go of her." He ordered. Not wanting to upset him anymore, Jasper stepped back. "Bella come here." I went to my Master. He took me into his arms then brushed my hair back and kissed my cheek. "Now." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around still in his cold strong arms. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, You have broken the law and the punishment is death." My Master stated. I smirked evily getting, antsy as my turn drew closer.

"What? I did nothing wrong!" Edward defended himself.

"You told a human of our existence then left her. Then you go out in sun light and exposed yourself to more humans and where saved by the human that you left. We had a deal you would change her, yet you left her again and still human." Aro said professional towards Edward.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being with her for eternity." He growled trying his best not to lose control. I growled and went to attack him but Aro tighten his arms around my waist.

"Patience..." I calmed, I could wait, I turn was very soon.

"Edward, how could you say that?" Esme asked appalled at his words.

"Her scent is too strong, once alone I planned on drinking every drop out of her, licking every drop from her insides." It was Aro turn to growl.

"Master please." I begged Aro. "Let me do it now." He dropped his arms and I used the energy to lift Edward in a choke hold. I cackled as he kicked his feet and waved his arms around to try and get away from my invisible hold.

"Bella please don't do this." Carlisle asked of me.

"I'm sorry, but I must. I do not mean to hurt you or Esme or anyone else," I said glancing at each of them. "But it's the law." I put a shield up so nobody could stop me. I stalked up to him feeling the energy grow darker and stronger the closer I got. He looked scared for a second before masking his face with fury.

"How could a weak human like yourself kill me?" He taunted me. I shot a bolt of lightning at him, as he cried out in pain, I laughed my amusement. His expence shirt had a hole burned in the chest showing off the burns on his chest.

"I don't think you're in any place to be taunting me, Edward." I forced him onto the ground and stood over him. He tried his best to get up but failed as my power was stronger than his inhuman strength. I bent down, straddling his chest, and whispered in his ear, "Who's the weak one now?" He growled at me and attempted to bite me but couldn't move his head to do so. I laughed, rejoicing in being the dominant one for once. "Goodbye Edward," I said putting my hands on either side of his face. "How does it feel to be the one leaving now?"

"Just as good as it did before." He sneered up at me. I growled tired of the show.

"See you in hell." Before he could say anything, with a sickening ripping sound, I twisted his head off. Holding it in my hand I sat it aflame. A part of me noticed the Cullen's yelling at me and the Volturi laughing with me. As I stared down at the ashes in my hands I felt…almost sad that it had to end this way. I put the ashes of his head by his headless body. I stood up, not looking at anything and walked out the door felling odd. I had killed him. With Victoria it had been different, it was kill or be killed. With him it was just…hatred and bloodlust. I went into the SUV and sat in the back far left corner. I waited only a minute before the rest were in the car. Caius grinned at me like I wasn't a nuisance anymore but a person he could maybe one day respect. Marcus looked deadly bored again and Aro looked like a proud lover, lust shining in his pitch black eyes.

"Bella that was awesome, never thought a human could be so powerful!" Demetri congratulated me.

"I agree, it was amazing." Jane commented. I was taken aback by their kind words. Just and hour ago they all hated me. Not to mention they were congratulating me on killing the person I had once thought of as my soul mate. How naïve of me to ever think such a thing existed.

"Thanks." I smiled kindly, not really sure how I should take it. Aro sat beside me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. You have truly proven yourself." He kissed my neck. I didn't blush like I would have with Edward; I smiled and leaned into it. My eyes closed as today's events took its toll on me. "Sleep Bella, Get your rest for now." I allowed myself to fall into the peaceful darkness known as sleep.

* * *

_**Wow that was waaaaay longer than I thought it would have been but i just couldn't find a good spot to stop it. So how'd you like Edwards death? Good? Bad? **_


	4. Chapter 4

=======Chapter 4========

I awoke with a fright, breathing heavy, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead and cheeks. I looked around to see that Aro was in a deep conversation with his brothers and the guards were playing what seemed to be a road game… my guess would be 20 questions. They seemed very involved in it, laughing at each other. I looked out my window to see where we were. I recognized the green, hilly scenery passing us by. It was just the same as it was two years ago when I was last on the way to Volterra. I leaned my head against the cool window remembering my dream.

_~The Dream~_

_I was out shopping with Jane and Heidi. Covered in long selves to hid my many scar, bruises and burns. We had stopped into a little store so Heidi could look at a dress in the window. I went outside to wait for them so I could get some rare fresh air. It was cloudy and drizzling as I walked down the sidewalk into the ally, sure that I could take any threat that showed its ugly faced. I leaned against the brick wall when I heard my name called. I recognized the voice at once. I looked to where it came from in disbelief, thinking I was going mad. "No…" I whispered as_ he_ stepped out into view. "You're dead, I killed you." I took a step back. "You didn't fully burn me, Isabella." He said with a sly smirk on his face. Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground with his fangs ripping out my throat. I screamed in pain as I slipped into what I hoped was death._

I rubbed my neck where he ripped it in the dream. I looked over at Aro, he was watching me. "Did you fully burn Edward?" I asked praying he did.

"No." I turned my head back towards the window as dread flooded my brain. "But you did burn his head."

"Yes, but I didn't burn his body." I whispered not caring if he heard or not. The rumble from his chest signaled he had. "Why does it matter?" I thought about it for a second and decided to show him my dream. I used telepathy to show him what had happened in my dream. Once it was over he pulled me into his lap so I straddled him, hugging me close. "It was just a dream." Yes but it had seemed so real. I knew I had burned his head and him coming back from the dead was as likely as Aro becoming sane.

"Yes Master." It was muffled by his shoulder. He then went back to talking to his brothers about some coven things, it was boring so I blocked it out. When I tried to get out of his hold he just held me tighter. It was painful how tight he held onto me. It was squeezing my insides; my ribs ached at the pressure. I stayed that way in fear if I fought more he would crush me. I turned my head, my lips near his neck. My hair blocked anybody's view so I went for it. I kissed it lightly, his arms tighten, I kissed him again. I opened my mouth slightly and kissed it again. He tensed, I smirked. I licked his neck lightly. Then I sucked on it softly, letting my teeth graze his rock hard skin. He moaned in pleasure. I went to kiss his neck again but he turned me around so I faced everybody's smirking face, even Marcus was smirking. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks. He leaned his left cheek against my right, taking a deep breath. He sighed and kissed my cheek. At least I wasn't being crushed anymore. I pouted, trying not to smile at my plan working. I leaned back against him as he babbled to Marcus and Caius about something. I heard my name a couple times but couldn't understand the rest. I should really learn Italian. When we entered the gates of the city we went down some back roads and into what looked to be a very well hidden car garage. Felix parked the SUV and we got out. Aro dragged me inside with the others.

"You're back!" Gainna exclaimed when we entered the lobby. She looked over me meeting my gaze. I turned her excited smug look in to one of pure horror. It was easier to control humans than vampires. Their minds are weaker. As she whimpered under my gaze and I laughed wickedly at her. She was very weak.

"Enough," Aro pulled me away, smirking at my amusement with fear and pain. He dragged me through luxury hallways, filled with medieval paintings and detailed sculptures. He came to a stop outside of a mahogany door. "Stay in here." He ordered opening the door. "There's a bathroom you can clean up in, I will have Jane bring you some clean clothes." With that he left. I walked into the room and laid my bag on the bed. It was big with a queen sized bed surrounded by silk. The canopy was a deep red the matched the sheets and pillows. The frame was black. There wasn't much to the room. There was a black leather couch against one wall. On another a book self that took up the whole wall covered in old books. In the middle of the book self there was a door leading to what I guessed was the bathroom.

I walked into it looking at my reflection in the full length mirror. I gasped as I saw a bloodied, beaten, paler version of myself. My eyes had light half circles under them. My neck had a purple and bluish black hand print where he had pinned me up in the bathroom. The bandage Carlisle put on my shoulder and arm had blood on it where the wound had bleed out. I took it off and silently thanked Carlisle for starting with this one. He had gotten all the splinters out and clean it up nicely, stilled looked like shit though. My left arm looked horrible, I hope it doesn't get infected, I had little hope for this one getting better anytime soon. My other shoulder looked awful but not as bad as the others, there was a pen sized hole in it, red, black and crusty from the dried blood. I examined the cut that went down into my shirt, it seemed like the best one. It was starting to scab over and looked quite gross. It would be healed within the next week or so. Hopefully I lived that long. I took off the tank top I had been wearing. I hissed when it pulled off my skin again. I turned around and looked in the mirror. It was bleeding freely. The letters looked like they were from Greek time with their sharp edges and straight lines. It took up the top of my back. It was oddly beautiful they way it formed with my skin. It seemed to fit me. I was Aro's own personal human pet. It's only right that I have his name on me like a toy. I smiled as I thought of Andy from Toy Story, I had loved that movie as a child and now I am living it. This is the darker version of it though. The man who gained a toy, a special one the no one else had would do anything to keep said toy. It dawned on me, I wasn't his only toy. He had Jane and Alec, Volterra was in a way Aro's toy box. Dismissing the thought I looked at my leg. I gasped; it looked by far the worst. It was a deep red color at the hole and surrounding area. It had turned a slight purple color. I stripped of my shorts and stepped into the white claw foot bathtub. I turned on the water backing away from it at first, but then loving it as the cold water touched my feet. I turned on the shower once the water heated up. I just stood there, relaxing under the hot water. I winced as it hit my owners name, and the holes in my torso and leg. I washed my hair, smelling the peach scented air. I lathered rinsed and repeated then did the same with the conditioner. I washed the blood off my body and used the razor to shave my under arms (very carefully) my legs and other parts of my body. Once I was fully done with my shower I turned off the water and grabbed one of the fluffy red towels on the. I wrapped it around my body and walked back into the bed room, finding clothes on the bed. Again it was just a black tank top and black short shorts but at least I got underwear and a black cloak this time. I just put the lacy underwear and shorts on since my back seemed like it was still bleeding a little. I did not want another repeat of that. I went back into the bathroom to see if there was any gauze and medical tape, or band-aids. I didn't find any. Of course, why would vampires need band-aids? At least I found a hair tie. I put my wet hair up in a messy bun. Sighing, I walked back to the bed. I remembered the bag from home and sat on the bed in Indian style. I rummaged through the bag taking out my iPod and turned it on. Turning the volume all the way up to wear it nearly hurt. The Used's "Blood on My Hands" started playing; it's how I had felt about Edward if he could bleed. I quietly sang along while pulling out a picture of my dad and one of my mom. Sighing I put them aside. It hurt to know I left them with only a note saying I'm dead. I pulled out my iPod charger then my memory card to my past phones. Hopefully I could get new one, one day. I put them aside as the song changed to Creep by Radiohead. I pulled out my mini laptop and started to open it. I felt the bed move and looked up to see Aro sitting next to me. I took out my earphones, shutting my laptop and smiled up at him, unsure what he was going to do.

"Is this your father?" He asked pointing to the picture of Charlie in his cops uniform at his promotion to chief.

"Yes, Master. His name is Charlie."

"He doesn't know what the Cullen's are?" I hide my fear and calmed my heart beat.

"No, Master. He never knew and never will." I will kill anybody who tells him about the supernatural, rip their fucking throat out and shove it up their ass. Ok maybe not, sounds kind gross, just ripping their throat out would do.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" He asked rubbing my bare lower back. My breathing quickened from his icy touch, sending pleasant shivers along my body.

"I was still bleeding, I didn't want it getting bloody." He nodded in understanding.

"Get dressed, we are needed in the throne room." He handed me the tank top. I put it on and turned off my iPod and put my stuff back in my bag. I turned away from him and got off the bed.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Master?" I turned towards him, he had my parents pictures in his hand.

"They are your parents anymore. I'm the only one who owns you." He said, anger and possession filling his god like features. He ripped the pictures into little pieces. I stared at him dumb found and heartbroken. For the first time in two years I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Yes, Master."

"Now grab your cloak you can put it on, on our way." I grabbed my cloak and he headed towards the throne room. I put my cloak on, having to jog to keep up with him. Once we got to the double doors he stopped and turned to me. "Stand by my throne." With that we entered the throne room. Only the same people I've been around for the past day or so were here, except for Felix and Demetri. Caius and Marcus in their thrones, their face a business like mask, Jane and Alec all against the walls of the massive room. I followed Aro to the middle throne and stood by it. "Hood up Bella."

"Yes, Master." I put my hood up, shading my face.

"Let them in." Caius said, straitening his robe.

Jane opened the door for the guest.

Felix and Demetri came through the door with straining an uncooperative vampire. They forced him onto his knees. He snarled up at Aro. I growled at his threat towards my master. When I growled he looked over at me. He smirked, his red eyes glowing at me. I returned his smirk. "You have a pet. I hope I get a taste." I couldn't help it, I laughed, causing him to look confused. He's accent sounded like he was from Ireland causing his treat to sound very awesome. Though it still did not affectme the way he intended it to. I just smiled at him with a knowing smile, barly able to control the monster within me.

Aro smirked at him, "Maybe later." I grinned sadistically, fear growing in the strange vampire eyes, it may have been with how my eyes changed to red staring nto his. BUt who knows he could just be a wuss. "But first let's get to business. Liam you have exposed yourself to a human without killing or changing them then you lose this said human." Aro's whisper of a voice flowed through the throne room.

"I didn't lose her, she left, ran away and I didn't know about it till it was too late." He defended himself, such a useless attept if you ask me. Aro smiled at his comment and tilted his head to the right as if he were in mock thought.

"Like I said, you lost _it_." He said 'it' like the lost item was a toy not a human…in a way I guess it is. Huh, fancy that. "And the price is death." The vampire shot up towards Aro in his rage but was on the ground writhing in pain. I growled at him, that's twice he has threaten my Master. "But I'm willing to make a deal, if you can kill _my_ _pet_ you can go find yours." Liam smiled at me. Little did he know he is a dead man walking. Aro's lack of affection did nothing to stop me from getting excited at the thought of killing this creature.

"Aro is this why you had him brought here instead of letting one of the other killing him? So you could test out your pet?" Caius said annoyed by Aro's craziness.

"Yes. Begin." At Aro's command Felix and Demetri let him go. Once free, Liam jumped me, forcing me into the ground, I just laughed at him. He growled annoyed I wasn't crying with fear.

"This will be easy." He said and went for my jugular. I laughed again then sent him flying backwards and stood up. Hit the brick wall just missing the doors. The thud echoed through the room. I laughed as he groaned getting up. He came for me again, I side stepped his attack and used the energy to flip him in the air. I slid him across the floor into the middle of the room, away from Aro. I stalked towards him letting the energy build up in my palms. When I reached him I stepped onto his chest giggling at the vibration from his growl. I dropped to my knees and slapped him, my face turning fierce.

"Nobody. Threatens. My. Master." I snarled the words, my anger increasing with each. I heard someone laugh and clap their hands in delight. I felt a need to bring pain to this weak vampire called Liam. The energy ball transformed into a fire ball in my hands. Liam eyes turned to fear without my influence. I brought it close to his face, just letting it gaze his hard skin. He screamed out in pain while I laughed in joy.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" He screamed at me, only making me laugh more.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me. How awful it must be to be over powered by a weak human." I taunted. I rubbed his face with my burning hand.

"FUCK YOU!" His screams could no doubt be heard throughout the castle.

"No thank you." I stated as ripped his head off, I didn't want to make my Master wait much longer, no matter how bad I wanted to play with this fool. I lit his decapitated head on fire. I got up and set the rest aflame, turning away from him. I smiled up at Aro, his face one of pure delight and pride.

"See, Caius, nothing to worry about. Jane dear, get somebody to clean this mess up," He motioned towards the pile of ash.

"Yes, Master." I glanced towards Marcus, he was looking at me. I gave him a curious glance and he looked away, back to looking way too bored. I looked back to my Master.

"Bella come here." He ordered. I was by his side as fast as I could be.

"Yes, Master?" I got to his throne just as the doors opened again. It was a human to clean up the ashes.

"Go wait for me in your room." He said dismissing me.

"Yes, Master." I bowed my head and started walking out. As I walked to my room I thought how easily I fell into the master/slave roll. I killed a guy in pure fury and laughed at his pain just because he growled at the person who controls me. A small part of me knew this was sick and wrong but the part in control thrived in the fear and pain I had caused him. I went with that side, as long as I listened to it I would be strong. And plus it was way more fun being sick and twisted than being the pussy I had been when I first meet Fuckward.

I turned down the hall my room was on. A fair-haired, misty eyed woman was perched outside of my room. Her attire grand and her pose elegant, she had to be a snobby bitch, I mean one of the brothers wife. I would bet everything I owed, which at right now was just a small bag full of things, that she was Aro's. She looked me over and sneering as if she found something amusing. I kept my face blank, no doubt Aro would be angry if I messed with his wife.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN evil bitchy wife is now in the picture~ Oh what to do with her? *mwahahahahahahahaha* **

**YOU SHOULD TOTALLY LOOK UP THOSE SONGS IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD THEM. ..JUST SAYING I HEART THEM.**

**Well was it horrendous? What's you thougts on this chapter? Oh yeah sorry if theres mistakes, my "BETA" a.k.a lazy ass friend lived up to her title and didn't check it. {HAHAHA She's is sitting next to me as I write this too} These things look weird the {{{}}}} things, yeah sorry I have had a lot of sugar. Yay sugar and xbox kinect so yeahhhh anywho review. lol i rhymed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I totally forgot to do the disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is and it will be the only one; I do not own Twilight or anything Star Wars. no matter how much I want the force or Aro.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"So you're his new toy?" She smirked at me.

"Yes." I kept my face blank of emotion. She looked similar to the brothers: they had the same misty red eyes and powdery skin. Yet, Aro still looked so different from them all.

"I had to see what _my_ husband was so obsessed with these days."

"Not you, I see." If she was going to be a bitch so was I. She growled at me and then had me pinned against the wall. I laughed; she seemed weaker than the vampire I had just killed, not 5mins ago. She held me up against the wall by my neck. Again, I laughed, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Don't touch me" I got out.

She laughed at me, "I can't wait to tell Aro off for this. He can be so power hungry sometimes that it blinds him from who is really strong and who is weak. He can be so dumb sometimes." I couldn't keep the rage inside anymore. I used the pent up energy and pushed her against the wall and pinned her just like she had pinned me.

"Don't talk about him like that." I growled in her face. "He is the smartest man I have ever met and doesn't deserve to be tied down with a bitch like you!"

"BELLA!" I tensed as my master's voice rang throughout the stone hallway. I let his smirking wife down and ran away. I didn't know where I was running to, but I had to get away and clear my head. Before I knew it I was in a fairy tale garden, but I didn't notice the flowers or anything else. I had to get rid of this anger inside of me. My breathing was heavy from running at full speed and the fury within. It was all consuming, eating at my soul. My hands gripped in my hair, pulling at it. I heard a scream in the distance. I wondered if it was mine or someone else's as I dropped to the ground digging my hands in the cool soil. I had to use this energy. I got up, my vision blurred and redden. I walked towards the throne room. Hopefully it was near "lunch time". The thought sickened me but I could use one of the corpses to throw around, or a human to torture. On my journey someone stopped me, grabbing my hurt shoulders. I didn't really see who it was until they slapped me, the pain of it drawing me out of my rage daze.

"Bella!" He yelled at me again. My vision coming in focus on the one who had me. My senses came back as I smelled the flowers near us. Smelt like dirt, sweet dirt. I backed out of my Masters arms.

"I'm sorry Master. I don't know what came over me." I pled.

"Follow me." He ordered his voice low and deadly. He pulled me by my right arm; I had to run to keep up with him, the marble flooring cold against my barefoot. We entered the throne room, Caius and Marcus stood up and met us in the middle. Aro flung me to the floor, his face unreadable.

"She had Sulpica pinned against the wall by her room." My Master said as he back handed me across the face making my head snap to the left. I cried out in pain as I felt a snap in my neck.

"But Master it was for you!" I defended myself, turning my head back to look at him. "She was talking bad about you. She had me pinned against the wall first!"

"Aro, she is just saying that to get you to stop." Caius basically yelled at Aro.

"It's not I swear!" I screamed my protest. "She called you stupid!"

"I did no such thing." A cold voice called from the doors of the throne room. I looked up and saw the bitches smug face. I wanted slap it off of her fucking face but all I did was glare.

"Please Master, just touch her and you will see." He looked down at me as if I was shit on the bottom of his shoe. He looked back up at his wife and then down at me, meeting my fearful gaze with his stone hard one.

"Give me your hand." He said softly.

"Aro, you can't believe-" She started, taking a step back.

"I said give me your hand!" He turned his face towards her, yelling.

"Aro-," She didn't get to finish as Aro ran towards her, just a blur of black. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. The stone crumbled at the force. A minute past but it seemed to last forever. As he read her every thought he seemed to get more pissed, tensing and growling, gripping her tighter, so tight if she had been human her head would have pooped off. Her eye bugging out with fear far worse than what I have ever seen. He snarled than slapped her, more out of habit then to cause pain.

"Bella come here." Aro said still staring down his wife. I got up and ran over to him as fast as my hurt leg would let me. Once I got over to him he grabbed me by my shoulder. I grunt as his hand squeezed the wound on it. "You were right my dear. Now, kill her." I felt a small smile creep onto my face. He brought his face to mine, "Make her pay for how she talked about me, how she hurt me." I felt the anger rise, causing the vengeance energy to flow through me. I felt my eyes change to the glowing red color and my breathing deepen. I turned towards the Sulpica bitch. I giggled when I saw her shudder under my unnatural, fear inducing gaze. My smile turned into a twisted sneer of excitement. Aro saw my eagerness and let go of my new victim. She dropped into a defense crouch. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my smirked lips. I stared into her panicked red eyes, enjoying her fear. She jumped at me, knocking us both to the ground. I laughed finding all this to be rather amusing. She grinned down at me as she held me down. She went to bite my neck. I freed my right hand from her cold grasp and put it on her face. I hand coated with a layer of flame. She cried out in pain. Her scream piercing my ears. I growled and pushed against her face not letting go of it. I shoved her off of me, pushing her off to my left side. I stood up as she slide across the floor. I lift my hand towards and raised it above my head. She rose in the air, her limbs going everywhere.

"Let me down, you little slut!" She yelled at me. I dropped my hand, watching her fall the 20 feet. She grunted as she hit the ground, cracking the marble floor. She stood up and started to come at me. I bubbled the energy in my hand and pushed it at her, knocking her back on her ass. Then blue lighting shot from my hand hitting her in the chest. She cried out in pan as the heat of it burned her skin and made her writhe in pain. I stopped the lighting and walked towards her twitching form. A sadistic grin on my face, my eyes glowed with the lust of the kill. She stopped twitching and started scooting away from me.

"Who's the weak one now bitch?" I said glaring into her soul. Her right eyes twitch but others she showed none of the fear that consumed her. I used the energy to grip her by her throat and forced her up and to me. I stopped as her face was inches from mine, her hands around her neck trying to loosen my invisible grip.

"He doesn't love you." She said hoarsely. My grip wouldn't kill her for she didn't have to breathe but it could be very uncomfortable. "You will end up just like me one day, when he finds someone better than you." I laughed without humor at her words.

"Funny, he doesn't love you either and unlike you, I embrace the day I die. I do not fear death and the peace it brings. I wait for it, taunting it with my power." I paused for a second, tilting my head to the side in thought. "I become closer to death with every kill I make," I looked into her fear filled eyes with a smirk upon my face. She started to fight against the force holding her more hastily as she saw her death drawing nearer. "Like yours. Any last words, bitch?" My energy rose as it sensed death. I embraced the hatred that consumed me just as it had in the garden, but this time I could use it.

"Burn in hell." She put as much venom in her words as she could, yet it did nothing to scare me, my smirk just grew bigger.

"See you there." With that I ripped her head from her body. I don't know what came over me but I lit her head on fire then shoved my still flaming hand down her throat, setting her on fire from the inside out. I watched entranced with the flame coming from my hand as it burned her. Soon she was just ash on the floor. I let the flame in my hand go down to where it was nothing more than a memory still burning in my head. I turned around to face Aro. He started talking but I couldn't hear him all I could hear was a buzzing nose in my ears. I became dizzy and swayed in my spot in front of the brothers. Then I fell, the floor coming at my face. Before I hit the ground I felt cold then nothing as today's events took its toll on my mind. I fainted and enjoy the peacefulness. If this was what death was like, I couldn't wait.

**Aro pov**

After I showed Bella where her room was I went to the Throne Room where my brothers were waiting for me. I opened the big double doors to the throne room and walked to my throne, the only thing that could be heard was the slight nose my shoes made against the marble floor. I sat in my chair and sighed, content with my undead life.

"What do you plan to do with her brother." Caius asked looking over at me. I smirked at him. I had a lot of ideas of what to do with my pet. One was to keep her and do what we have been doing, killing and torture of kinds. She had seemed to enjoy or little moment with the pen. Seeing my name craved into her back looked eroctic. I knew she enjoyed killing. Another plan was to just simply kill her. Violently of course, there is no other fun way to do so. Slow and painfully drawn out, tasting and enjoy her sweet taste. But the thought of her dead and no more fun was not what I wanted to think about. These ideas and more swarmed my mind.

"Not sure yet." Marcus outstretched his hand towards me. I went to wretch for it right as the door opened. I pulled my hand back, it could wait.

"Master, he is here." Fantastic, right on time.

"Wait for us in the hall." I got up to go get my pet. It was now time to test her ability.

There has been a vampire from the Irish coven that had his own little human pet but then he lost her. I had him brought here to see if Bella could kill him or was it just the Edward boy she could kill. He was going to die rather he killed her or not, I just had to see if he would be able to. I stood up and walked at a slow human pace to her room, wanting to make sure she was cleaned up. I was excited to see if she would pass or not. A part of me hope she lived. I didn't want to see her die but if she couldn't kill a random low life vampire than she is worthless. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer. Then I noticed music being played load yet soft as if it was being muffled my something. I opened the door and saw her sitting topless on the bed. I stood there admiring she wounds on her torso. The way the redden skinned made her unharmed skin seem paler and more flawless. Her round breast blocked most of the one on her chest. I looked at what was in her hands as the song talking about blood changed, a slower one started up. I walked up to the edge of the bed and looked at her things on it. I saw a picture of who I guessed was her parents. Jealous rose within me as I thought of how they owned her. They still consumed her thoughts, her worries. They were half way around the world and yet they seemed to have more hold over her then I did, at least that's what that green monster told me. I got on the bed and moved to the middle b Bella.

"Is this your father?" I pointed to the picture of the man that looked like her. His uniform clean and pressed.

"Yes, Master. His name is Charlie." The way she looked down at it made my jealousy grow. Full of love for another man, even if it was her father.

"He doesn't know what the Cullen's are?" I asked, if he did them I could have him killed. Not that I couldn't now I would just have a reason to do so besides for my own pleasure.

"No Master." Her voice darkened. "He never knew and never will." Damn. I looked at her, moving my hand to her warm bare back. I rubbed it lightly, taking a glance at the best artwork I have ever made. I loved the way my name looked on her skin and the way she shivered at my touch.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I changed the subject in hopes to get her parents out of my mind.

"I was still bleeding, I didn't want it getting bloody." I nodded. The cuts had clotted, dry blood lines the corners of my name.

"Get dressed, we are needed in the throne room." I handed her the tank top that sat near at the foot of the bed. I watched as she dressed herself. Feelings I haven't felt in decades coming to me as she stretched her naked body and lift it above her head. I felt something grow and my black suit pants tighten. I wanted to make her pleasure me feel her warm skin against mine but I still had people waiting on us. I quickly dismissed the thought before I went too far with it. She started putting her things away and got off the bed. I took her bag and got the photos from it.

"Bella?" She turned to me.

"Yes, Master?" When she noticed what I had in my hands she looked fearful.

"They are your parents anymore. I'm the only one who owns you." I stated, trilled her eyes had watered up and spilled. This could be fun. If she survived the next hour or so, I would keep her. Abuse her more and have my way. I remembered how she looked naked with dark red on her body.

"Yes, Master." She mumbled.

"Now grab your cloak you can put it on, on our way." I started to the door as she went to get it. I walked fast, in a hurry to get back to the throne room. She jogged to keep up with me. I stopped as we reached the double doors of the throne room. I could her Felix and Demetri holding Laim, the vampire, around the corner. I turned towards her, "Stand by my throne." I opened the door and we entered. I went to my throne in between Caius and Marcus. Bella followed me and stood to the right of me. "Hood up Bella."

"Yes, Master." She put it up.

"Let them in." Caius said.

Jane went to open the door. I heard her whisper for them to come in, too quietly for Bella to hear.

Felix and Demetri came in with the damned vampire.

He snarled up at me, Bella growled at him. Maybe there was hope. "You have a pet. I hope I get a taste." Bella laughed at him, causing him to became confused. I smirked, I found her fondness for pain and fear amusing me.

"Maybe later." As Bella used my favorite sadistic grin on him his face turned into one of fear. "But first let's get to business. Liam you have exposed yourself to a human without killing or changing them then you lose this said human."

"I didn't lose her, she left, ran away and I didn't know about it till it was too late." I smiled at his comment and tilted my head to the right.

"Like I said, you lost _it_." Sneering on the word 'it'. "And the price is death." The vampire shot up towards me in his rage but was on the ground writhing in pain. Bella growled at him, I waited till Jane stopped. "But I'm willing to make a deal, if you can kill my _pet_ you can go find yours." Liam smiled at my Bella. He had to much confidence in himself. Bella's excitement radiated off of her.

"Aro is this why you had him brought here instead of letting one of the other killing him? So you could test out your pet?" Caius said annoyed by my methods.

"Yes, begin." Felix and Demetri.

"This will be easy." Liam said lunging for Bella jugular., knocking her down. She laughed again then sent him flying backwards and stood up. He hit the brick wall just missing the doors. The thud echoed through the room. She laughed as he groaned getting up. He came for her again, She side stepped his attack and used "the energy" to flip him in the air. She slid him across the floor into the middle of the room, away from me. She stalked towards him letting the energy build up in her palms, looking like two blue glowing orbs. When she reached him she stepped onto his chest, her giggle like music to my ears. She dropped to her knees and slapped him, her face turning fierce.

"Nobody. Threatens. My. Master." She snarled the words, my anger increasing with each. I laughed and clapped my hands as she was really mine, how delightful. The orbs in her hand transformed into a fire ball. Liam eyes turned to fear without my influence. She brought it close to his face, just letting it gaze his hard skin. He screamed out in pain while she laughed in amusement.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" He screamed at me, only making her laugh more.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me. How awful it must be to be over powered by a weak human." She taunted him, rubbing his face with her burning hand. She had a point though, it was awful to be over powered by a human, it was infuriating when she had pinned me.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed so loud I wouldn't doubt it could be heard through the castle.

"No thank you." She stated them ripped his head off. I had figured she would have played more, but either way I felt proud of her. She had won and she was mine, all mine.

"See, Caius, nothing to worry about. Jane dear, get somebody to clean this mess up," I motioned towards the pile of ash.

"Yes, Master." She ran out to go get a human worker. I noticed that Bella looked at Marcus looking slightly confused. I knew it was harmless but I still didn't like her looking at other guys. She looked back to me, her eyes wide and obedient, calming my nerves.

"Bella come here." I wanted to praise her for her faithfulness.

"Yes, Master?" She got to my throne as the door opened and the human entered. Images of earlier in her room came into my mind. I couldn't praise her here, later.

"Wait for me in your room." I waved my hand dismissing her.

"Yes, Master." She bowed her head and left. I smiled a how easy it had been to get her to obey, just a little play time with a pen and some ripping of her parents picture.

"Aro." I turned to face Marcus. He hand his hand outstretched again. I took it into mine as his memories flooding my mind focusing on one. The bonds between Bella and I, they were wavering, strong one second, weak the next. I growled letting go of his hand, I got up to go to her. I walked a little faster than a human wanting to think what I would do before I got there and not wanting to just kill her straight out in my rage. I had rounded the corner to the hallway her room was on. What I found irked me to no end. Bella had my wife pinned to the wall by her rooms door, an inch from her face in Sulpica's face.

"BELLA!" I screamed outraged that she would do that and that my wife had disobeyed my order to stay in her tower. At my voice they both turned to me. A second passed and Bella dropped Sulpica and ran, her eyes still blazing with her energy. When she was gone I looked down at my disrespectful wife. I slapped her, my rage spilling out of me. "Go to your tower, I will deal with you in a minute." My voice deadly.

"Are you going to kill her?" She asked looking way to cheery and hopeful for my current mood. I glared at her, not able to speak without losing what little control I had left. She flinched and backed against the wall under my gaze. I walked away following my pets scent. I followed her scent to the garden. I saw her grabbing her hair and pulling. I stopped in my tracks, her screaming filling the air and momentarily calming me down. She dropped to the ground and dug her hands in the ground. I stared at her curious as to what she was doing. She got up and turned towards me. Her eyes the reddest I have seen yet they seemed dazed as if she couldn't really see. I yelled her name she didn't seem to notice. My anger came back when she didn't answer but kept coming towards me. I grabbed her by the shoulders not caring if I hurt her or not and I slapped her. "BELLA!" I screamed in her face again. I saw her eyes starting come into focus.

"I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me." She said looking lost.

"Follow me." I said my voice would scare the devil himself. I pulled her by her right arm not caring at all if I pulled it out of the socket or not, she had hurt my _wife_. What a horrible wife she was too. A power hungry bitch that always cheated on me, I would have had her killed but I had cheated on her too. Once we enter the throne room my brothers saw how mad I was. They haven't seen me this angered in decades, not sense my sister had gone against me. They meet us in the middle of the room. I threw my disrespectful pet on the ground and making my face blank.

"She had Sulpica pinned against the wall in front of her room."I said slapping her across her too unharmed cheek. Her hand snapped to the left making a sickening snapping noise when it did.

"But Master it was for you!" She defended herself, turning her head to look at me, I looked down at her. "She was talking bad about you. She had me pinned against the wall first!"

"Aro, she is just saying that to get you to stop." Caius yelled at me, this is the second time she has said things like that to get out of trouble. She needed to be punished, what a waste of power it would be though.

"It's not I swear!" Her protest rang throughout the room. "She called you stupid!"

"I did no such thing." Sulpica said from the doorway, catching everyones attention.

"Please Master, just touch her hand and you will see!" I looked back down Bella, disappointed that it had to be this way. She was just human, nothing special. But as I stared into her eyes I figured might as well, if she was lying I will kill her if not, then I guess I will keep her. Under a tighter leach of course.

"Give me your hand." I said softly to one the one I had long since grown tired of.

"Aro, You can't believe-" I heard her take a step back. Her defiance not helping her case and it irked me.

"I said give me your hand!" I yelled turning away from Bella to look at Sulpica. Her face looked fearful.

"Aro-" Before she could finish I had her pinned by the neck against the wall by the door. Her memories flooded my mind like they did with Marcus. I held on read every thought. Seeing that she had waited outside Bella's room with plans to provoke her and that she had pinned her first. All the things she thought about me and said about me. How she wanted to overpower me one day. I growled as the thoughts kept coming. I held her so tight that he never would have come off if she wasn't a vampire….any tighter and it may, no matter what, Her eyes bugging out in extreme fear. I snarled as the last part came to me, she had plans to have us killed with the Romanians. I slapped her to make a point of me being the one in control, not her. "You were right my dear. Now, kill her." I saw her smile spread and I brought me face down to hers, "Make her pay for how she talked about me, how she hurt me." I saw the anger rise within her. I had no doubt that she would make her pay and enjoy it. I let done my soon to be _late_ wife for her to play with. Sulpica jumped Bella and knocked her down to the ground. I didn't fret, I knew how Bella liked to play with them so they thought they were going to win, first. Fire rose in Bella's hand and she rubbed it against the bitch's face causing her to scream. I loved the way my new toy made her scream, it filled me with a joy I haven't had in a long time, too long. As I watched Bella fight her and totally ruin the ceiling and marble floor I couldn't help but feel pride. In a way I had created this monster. She was a slave to me and only me….unless I said otherwise. But I wouldn't and could not share her. She was mine, I marked her. Marcus actually didn't seem to bored with the battle happening, it seemed Bella intrigued him. It didn't really make me feel jealous, she was after all one of a kind, and might I add, all mine.

"Who's the weak one now bitch?" Bella asked bring Sulpica to her, her hands around her throat trying to loosen Bella's invisible grip. Oh how it confounded me, I wanted to know more about her new found power.

"He doesn't love you." Sulpica said hoarsely. How would she know that, in a twisted way I did indeed love Bella. "You will end up just like me one day, when he finds someone better than you." There will never be anything better than what I have now. No one could replace her. I kept silent, seeing what Bella would do.

"Funny, he doesn't love you either and unlike you, I embrace the day I die. I do not fear death and the peace it brings. I wait for it, taunting it with my power." Bella paused, tilting her head to the side in thought. "I become closer to death with every kill I make," She didn't seem to be effected by what Sulpica had said. Does that mean she doesn't love me? Of course she does, she wouldn't be so giddy to kill the ones who have done me wrong unless she did right? Isn't that what you do when you love somebody? No matter, I would make her love me, she will be my Queen, my own little Queen Slave. Did she really want to die? I could test it by bring her so close to death then bring her back. Oh how that sounded fun, to torture the one I "loved" till she nearly died than stopped so she didn't and I could repeat it the next day or so. "Like yours. Any last words, bitch?"

"Burn in hell." Sulpica used her "scary" voice.

"See you there." With that Bella ripped her head off making her my late wife. Yay, my wife is dead! Death always made my day, two in one day was just fantastic. I would have to celebrate with Bella, later in her room, alone with a knife or something else. I was shocked that Bella lit her head on fire than, with her stilling burning hand she shoved it into Sulpica's body. It was fun to watch. Caius and Marcus never really cared for her so they shared my excitement as she burned. Loving the sickly sweet smell that filled the castle.

"Bella, that was quite a show we all enjoyed. Go to your room, I will be there shortly." She looked dazed. I grew angry at her not hearing me. It wasn't until she started to fall that I realized it was because she was passing out. I caught her just before she hit the ground. She had a long day, so much power used. I never thought that she may need to rest, she was after all only human, for now at least. I ran her up to her room passing by many curious vampires. I laid her on her bed and covered her with the smooth red blankets. I lay next to her and planned out what to do next.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and adding, it makes my day a better when I see them.  
AND woud you people hate me if I changed the name? Cause I don't even call it Bullet With Butterfly Wings. I just not feeling it anymore. Here's what I would change it too "The Dark One" (it's what I call it now)**

**Yeah, I know most of this chapterwas just filler, so what? HMMM? You got to see it from Aro pov's so it ca't be that bad right? Before I babble more, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If even you REALLY hated it and it made you want to die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There is a lemon in this chapter. **

======Chapter 6======

**Aro's point of view**

After a few hours of planning I left her to sleep in peace, undisturbed by my presence plus it was feeding time and if I was going to be able to control myself I needed to feed.

Everyone waited for Heidi to come with today's catch. We all talked quietly amongst ourselves about plans for later, news that had come up or the new gossip. I heard Isabella's name a couple of times and tensed at each.

"And in this room is where dinner will be held," She opened the doors to the throne room. "and also the end of the tour." She shut the door behind her once all of the 'dinner guest' had entered. "Dinner is served."

Once they had figured out that they were the dinner, the humans screamed and ran like ants from a little boy with a water gun. We each grabbed the humans silencing their cries of terror when our teeth ripped at their throats. Once I had finished with my middle age American female I watched as some humans still tried to fight the vampire that was toying with them. I wiped the few drops of blood from my lips and sat back in my throne. The human I had feasted from laid still by the stairs of the dais leading to our thrones, I stared intently at it. Her blood had tasted so dull compared to Isabella's. The remembrance of her blood brought back the burning in the back of my throat that the human had just satisfied not a minute ago.

I lifted my head to see the slaves come and take away the bodies. Most of the other members had left, only Jane, Felix and my brothers remained. One carried a child that had survived. The child caught my eye, his little dark eyes staring into mine, emotionless and yet telling a full life story.

"Wait!" My voice halted the few slaves. I rarely spoke to them and when I did it was never good on their part. I stood from my throne ignoring the looks from my brothers and in a flash I stood before a frighten slave and a too calm toddler. I raised my hand to his cheek softly stroking my thumb across his blood stained skin. He never once averted his eyes from mine as his memories and thoughts flowed through my mind. Michael was his name his mother had brought him here from Wales for his grandparents funeral. I took a step back after seeing all I could and gathering all the information I needed. "Take him to get cleaned up, keep him down there until further notice." I said to the woman holding him on her hip. She just looked at me mouth agape, shaking slightly, weak human. "Go, now or you will end up like his mother did." I growled at her and pointed to the lifeless body of the dark haired woman that was in his memories. She stuttered out a 'yes, master' and left.

"First a human girl and now a human boy, who couldn't be a day older than four! What is happening to you Aro, you are going soft on us all." Caius said walking by me, a disgusted face gracing his pale features. I growled and grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch yourself Caius, you said yourself you didn't hate Bella once she had killed the Cullen boy and Sulpica."

"You're right however I do not see the point in keeping your little interest around. What good is she? She is a liability, once news of her gets out-"

"We will be feared more than ever." I interrupted his little half thought speech, barely able to keep my anger in control. "A human that can kill vampires with such ease will surely spread like wild fire and when it does no one will want to confront us. You know the Romans and clans such as the Cullen's would like to overpower us but with Bella it will be impossible for them to even try like they have in the past." He stood stunned.

"He has a point Caius." Marcus came up to us. Caius glared between the two then stormed off. "He will come around…maybe." I blinked at him, had he just tried to make a joke and was that a smile that had threaten to show on his face?

"What's gotten you so happy?" His face fell back into his usual blank, half dead look. I sighed then left. And they say I'm the crazy one.

I soon found myself in front of Bella's door. It had only been about four hours since I last left her. I thought about going to my study and give her more time but my hand betrayed my thoughts and opened the door, she was still passed out, her heart rate steady. I walked in shutting the door behind me and walked over to her bed.

"Isabella." I said softly, my obsession with her surpassing just simple obsession ever since she killed my wife. Huh, guess Marcus and Caius are right, I am psychotic. Normally someone would kill or even torture their mates killer, me, I will praise her.

She stirred and moaned softly as she found a comfortable position. Her gentle moan stirred the monster within me. I jumped on top of her my hand on either side of her face while my legs straddled her. She jumped awake and smiled up at me, a true smile that lit up her face.. She stretched underneath me some things popped, the sound like music to my ears.

"Good morning Isabella." My voice nothing more than a seductive whisper. I inhaled deeply as her blush appeared and her heart pounded in her chest. "You did a good job, now it's time for your reward." She moaned as I brought our lips together in a hungry possessive kiss. My need for her increased, her scent flooded my mind causing everything else to be pushed to the back. My left hand held me up while the right roamed her body, earning me more moans from her incredibly soft lips. She grinded her hips against mine and I growled into her mouth. I ripped her clothing off her in a second and marveled at her human beauty. Her hands weaved themselves in my hair as our lips found each other's again. I pulled back needing to control her, taste her sweet blood on my lips, to feel her from the inside out. Her hands fell down as I sat up straddling her. I placed my hands on her bare hips and ran them up her thin form. I still found it unnerving that she could hide her thoughts from me. She moaned as my hands roamed over her full breasts. Once I got to her redden and bloodied shoulders I stopped, her lust filled eyes slightly curious at my pause. An evil and devious smirk played my lips. She tensed under me and her breathing hitched, sensing I was about to do something. I pressed down on her shoulders with my strength causing her to cry out in shock and sudden pain. The little sound did things to me that even that most erotic of moans couldn't have, it called to the monster within me. One of the wounds had opened with the pressure. I growled happily and released my grip on her shoulders and moved them down her arms to her wrists, gripping them tightly. This time she didn't cry out only squirm slightly. I held them against the bed above her head, my own memories of the first night we had reunited flashed in my mind making the burning in the back of my throat increase.

"Aro…" She moaned out when I moved my lips down to her neck. I nibbled not so gently on her soft flesh never breaking the skin yet, I wanted to savor every moment of this. I loved how her blood pounded in her veins, they way it seemed to pulse against my mouth. I could smell her arousal, the sweet scent filled the room making me even more aroused. "Aro, do it." Her words caught my off guard. Surely she didn't mean for me to bite her? I did it anyways. Sinking my sharp teeth into the warm soft flesh of her neck she cried out my name as I did so as if the pain from the bit had sent her over the edge of ecstasy. Blood gushed from the wound and into my mouth, some leaking out of the corners. I drank deeply thriving in the sweet nectar of her body. I stopped once I felt her weaken, her blood was too good to drink all in one sitting. Luckily when I drank her blood I had extracted my venom so she wouldn't change. I licked the excess blood off her neck moaning at the taste. Her back arched weakly as my kisses trailed down her body, my hands moving with my lips.

"Isabella your blood tastes so good; I can't help but wonder if other things do as well." I said smoothly as my kisses reached her hips. She shuddered as she realized what I meant and we moaned in unison when my lips reached their destination. Her blood might have put out the fire in the back of my throat but the taste of her sweet juices created a new burning in me. I licked at her wet folds and bit (gently) on her clit and sucking hard, massaging it with my tongue as I did. I heard her gasp and moan. My eager fingers found her entrance and entered, exploring her from the inside. Her fragile yet so powerful hands found their way into my hair once again, holding onto it tightly. It only encouraged me to go harder. I needed to hear her scream her masters name. I released her from my mouth, "Who do you belong to, Isabella?" Her breathing became harder and she fidgeted. Her silence upsetting. I bit down harder on her clit, not to hard to break skin but enough to cause pain, she will learn to answer me right away no matter the circumstance.

"ARO!" What had imaged would come out as a cry of pain, come out as a cry of pure pleasure. Her back arched more and her grip on my hair tighten. So she it liked painful? Should have known from our encounter in her bedroom. One of my hands reached up to her right breast and massaged it non-to-gently still sucking and biting at her clit. My other hand never stopping its rhythm in and out of her, going deeper and harder. "Fuck….Aro." She wrapped her legs around my shoulders. I withheld a growl at how she seemed to be over powering me. It was a silly thought but still would not work. I pulled back from her, stopping everything. Her legs fell back onto the bed with a soft 'thud'. Before she could notice I had my clothes off and in a pile on the floor. I was back on her before she it could register in her mind that I wasn't on the bed anymore. My harden member at her entrance, the warmth from it making it impossible to stay out. I thrusted deep in her, capturing her lips once again. The lack of anything stopping me and lack of blood I knew this was not her first time. I growled and pinned her down once again, removing my lips from hers. She is mine and yet I wasn't her first. Somebody else had claimed her first! The thoughts caused me to trusted harder in her. I could feel the familiar warmth and slickness of blood running down her legs from how hard I was going. No matter how much she called my name it couldn't ease the monster within me. I flipped her over so fast she blinked and missed it. The sight of my name on her back calmed me a little as I took her roughly from behind. I smelt blood mixed with cum as I vaguely heard her scream my name one last time. I wasn't done yet. I grabbed her hair and pulled her up so her neck was at my mouth never halting my brutal trusts. I kissed down her neck to her wounded shoulder. I bit down, not really drinking the blood just wanting to claim her in a way the other guy or guys had not. My right hand moved down her side stopping when it got to the hole in her leg. My finger tracing the edge of it.

"You are mine." I told her, causing her to pause in her moans and name screaming. She didn't say anything just moan again. I pulled her head back further so I could look in her eyes. "Say it." My voice was a deadly growl as I dug my finger in her leg. She screamed out in pain.

"Yes, Master! I am yours and no one else! Yours and yours alone my Master." The last part just a soft whisper. I didn't have to read her mind to know she spoke the truth. With one last trust and a heated kiss I released in her and in return she came again. I wanted to do more and I knew I had duties I had to do. My brothers would come looking for me shortly if I didn't present myself in the throne room soon. No doubt it was near dinner time as well. I pulled out and got dressed and stood at the foot of the bed. In that short amount of time she had turned to look at me. Her shimmering body bloody and bruised and yet she acted as if she only wanted more. She eyes still held lust and something else. Love maybe? How foolish, love. You only get burned in the end.…Just ask my late wife.

"I have to go, things I need to attend to." She nodded.

"Yes Master, of course." She added quickly, I smiled, she is learning.

"Get cleaned up, I will have somebody bring you food."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh and Bella, don't wonder. There are still vampires here who haven't fully controlled there thirst."

"Yes, Master." With that I left to go clean her blood off of me. I would rather not smell of blood and cum when I met with my brothers.

**Bella Point Of View**

I laid there in pain, bruised, bloody, and dizzy from the blood loss. My whole body ached but it had felt _so good_ at the time. I tried to wrap my mind around what had just happened. He awarded me with pleasure. But it wasn't just that he had claimed me, fully made me his. It wasn't like the first time I had sex: soft, loving, gentle, worshiping of each other's body type love making, it was none of that. Nor was it like with Fred: drunken horny sex. It was so much more: rough, dominating, mind numbing master/ vampire and pet human sex. He imprinted himself in my mind, body and soul, there was no going back now. I will forever be stuck his even though he will not return the feelings. He could not, he was just a soulless monster…a sexy one at that.

I took a couple deep breaths trying calm down and make the dizziness disappear. It didn't. There was a knock at the door and I groaned, how the hell am I suppose to get that? Shit. I got up wobbling as I did so and slowly walked to the door grumbling a "coming" when the knock returned. Right as I got to the door it opened almost smacking me in the face. Jane come in holding tray of food that looked amazing. My stomach rumbled at the sight of the angel hair pasta and alfredo sauce with sausage, Italian more than likely dotting the white sauce. There was a couple of breadsticks and a cup of water.

"You're drooling." Jane noted slightly amused. I wiped my mouth and took the tray from her nearly running to the bed and plopped down in the middle, tray in lap. All the earlier pain and dizziness forgotten and replaced with food. I shoved a fork full in my mouth and moaned at the taste. How vampires could cook so well was beyond me but damn it was amazing. Or maybe they had human slaves, either way hats off to the cook. I shoved another big bite in my mouth. I Looked up when Jane laugh, it sounded odd, like she hasn't done it often and had forgotten how. "Take it it's good."

"Yes, very good. Did you make this?" I said though not sure if she actually understood any seeing as I still had a lot of food in my mouth. I took a bite of a breadstick, mouth still full of pasta. I giggled at her disgusted face and finished the food in my mouth. "Sorry, its really good and I was really hungry." She nodded as if she understood.

"Yes, I made it. Glad it's good, it just tasted like dirt to me." I nodded taking a sip of the water to wash down my food. "Anything else you need? Aro told me to see to yours human needs." She added the last part when I looked at her like she had lost her mind. Ah. How odd.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Ok, let me know if there is anything." With that she slipped back out the door, it shut quietly behind her.

"Kay." Although I'm not really sure how to do that, oh well. I finished my food and water and left the empty tray on the bed and walked into the bathroom to a nice really hot bath. I started the water turning it on hot only and found some bath beads and dropped them in before stripping. The steaming hot water and soothing bubbles stung my open wounds but my muscles relaxed and thanked whatever god there was. I sat there awhile before washing up.

...

* * *

**was it awful? Please tell me your thoughts on it**


End file.
